Episode 5407 (23rd September 2009)
Plot Debbie is still furious with Cain for attacking Michael and is relieved when he finally calls and arranges to meet her. She's gutted when Michael tells her this was meant be a good thing – enjoyable/exciting for them both but if people are going to get hurt, perhaps it's gone too far – it was going to have to end at some point anyway. Worried he's about to end things with her, Debbie tries to talk him round, and tells him she thinks she's already in love with him and its too late to worry about getting hurt. Michael's shocked by the depth of her feelings for him and she's devastated that he doesn’t seem to reciprocate. However, when he reveals he is engaged, Debbie is floored. As the enormity of the situation sinks in, Michael tries to reassure her that he does have strong feelings for her and he doesn’t even know if he loves his fiancée anymore, but Debbie is fuming and shouts that her dad was right all along. When he reveals that the wedding is next week, Debbie explodes and throws him out feeling she's been nothing more than a final fling to Michael. Meanwhile, Gennie urges Katie to forgive Ryan, but Katie is sure he doesn’t want anything to do with her now anyway. Taking heed of Gennie's advice she apologise to him but is dejected when he tells her to forget it - he's not bothered about what she thinks of him. However, Ryan clearly still has feelings for her. Elsewhere, Natasha confronts Faye after seeing the tension between her and Cain and asks her when she’ll be moving on – now that she's splitting up with Cain there doesn’t seem to be any point in her staying around. However, when Faye assures her that Cain wasn’t the reason she came in the first place, Natasha is unnerved that she's clearly still intent on pursuing Mark. Also, Aaron and Paddy continue to bicker, but Paddy admits he's glad of the company. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Samson Dingle - Charlie Pell (uncredited) *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *John Barton - James Thornton *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,500,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes